Tree
|recc = frezblade, mouniecraft and PestramiShowALT |deaths = 2 |voice = Thomas Chick |place = BFB: TBA |nicknames = *Treeyee (his joining audition) *Treemote (Four) *A true winner (Himself) *Bonsai (his joining audition) *Whispy Woods http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Whispy_Woods((his joining audition))|team = }} Tree is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He is one of the former 30 recommended characters featured in The Reveal that could've joined the game. Alternate names for Tree include "Bonsai", "Treeyee" and "Whispy Woods", but only on BFDI. Along with Saw, Naily, and Barf Bag, he was eliminated with 3 votes in Reveal Novum and was flung into the LOL. Tree gained limbs in the new IDFB design, along with a thinner trunk, and leaf details. Tree, along with the other TLC prisoners, had the chance to join IDFB but didn't rejoin. Appearance Tree appears to be a deciduous tree. His body is green and beige. And his leaves are green, lime and dark green. Changes BFDI 16 * Tree is green and beige. * Tree has arms and legs. * Tree is shorter. * Tree is named "Bonsai". BFDIA * Tree is limbless. IDFB * Tree's body is remade. * Tree has arms and legs. BFB * Tree is smaller. * Tree's limbs are thicker. Personality Tree is stern and reasonable, as shown in Today's Very Special Episode when he scolded Pen for immediately going to Black Hole to ask him to do the challenge. He also refused to help Liy get Teardrop to talk. Despite this, he is not a very active competitor, mostly turning to Black Hole for assistance in challenges, while scolding Pen for doing the same. He spoke with an Australian accent. Coverage BFDI Tree's asset first appeared in "Bridge Crossing", as the tree that Teardrop broke in the windstorm. Later, it was used as the tree to put the ICRC on, as a part of a prank in "Cycle of Life". It was used again as the trees blocking the path down the water in "Reveal Novum". In "The Reveal" audition, the Announcer stabbed Tree with a knife during Cake at Stake, and later in the audition, Tree is seen wiggling side to side, making a rustling leaves sound effect. In "Reveal Novum", Tree, along with Naily, Barf Bag, and Saw, only got 3 of the 450 votes which is 0.88% of the votes. That was certainly not enough to join the game and the 4 characters were shot into the Locker of Losers. BFDIA In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Tree got 49 votes, failing to make it into BFDIA and was once again flung to the LOL. In "Get in the Van", Match, and Bubble pretended they were trees (by putting Gelatin on top of their heads) to fool the Firey Speaker Box, which only worked once. IDFB He is one of the many prisoners in the TLC that can be freed in "Welcome Back". BFB In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he is first seen asking Loser to greet him, and shortly after Tree says that Loser is his hero. Tree is drawn away from Loser's presence by Liy, whose quest is to make Teardrop talk. Tree thinks that making Teardrop talk isn't worth his time, and after she explains her plan to him, he "leafs". He is seen later with Bottle, who both join . Tree tells Four to "quit his shenanigans", but is dismissed. Clock would suffer the same fate right after. He doesn't do much during the challenge, but Pen blows one of X's baskets back to him, deeming his team safe, the first in the season. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", during the challenge, he tells Black Hole to do "the thing". They free Foldy. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Tree asks Black Hole to swing them, but he declines to do so. Tree tells Black Hole to instead "do his pully-attracty stuff". In "Today's Very Special Episode", he tells Pen off for trying to ask Black Hole again, telling him he shouldn't "turn off his ballpoint brain and ask Hole every time", and telling him that a "true winner" does their research, which is all about asking Black Hole for help if there's a problem. When Gelatin's Forks fly towards Four, Tree and some other members of use their bodies as a shield to protect Four, but a fork passes through; said fork is caught by Woody, presenting his team's creation. He is seen later as they are caught in the barrage of forks, saying that Black Hole can suck up the forks. Pillow's sacrifice helps Tree, Pen, Remote and Bottle get to Black Hole. Pen's quick "4" put them up for elimination. In "Fortunate Ben", Tree tries to rhyme Four's sentence, ordering to assemble for Cake at Stake, but is screeched at, while X says that Tree's sentence doesn't rhyme. Later, he is safe, and reads out his fortune. Tree then proceeds to ask Four where he got the "fortunes", with Four answering "dumpster". His team never hit the ground. In "Four Goes Too Far", like most of the other objects, he first appears in the heart scene. He forms a plan, telling his team to cover his eyes to avoid the Twinkle. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Tree is somehow inside Bottle. He asks someone to get him out of Bottle. In "Questions Answered", Tree is still stuck in Bottle. Deaths #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. #Reveal Novum: Got crushed by the sun along with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Treevia(Trivia) *'Running Gag:' Tree always asks Black Hole if he can help in a challenge. *Tree's old asset has been used the second most out of all the recommended character assets, second only to Grassy. *The alternative name of "Whispy Woods" is a reference to the boss of the same name from the ''Kirby series'' of games. *Tree's IDFB design originally had yellow leaves as proven by the IDFB assets file given through Discord by Satomi. *So far, Tree is the only character to be voiced by Thomas Chick. * Tree was the only character that initially did not appear in the first part of the intro sequence. This was changed in BFB 3. His pose changed an episode later. * In Liy's drawing of her plan to get Teardrop to talk (in the episode Getting Teardrop to Talk), Tree's position is extremely similar to the pose he made in the IDFB intro. * If the characters were sized accordingly, Tree would be the tallest contestant (not counting Black Hole or Cloudy, because they vary in size). * It's unknown how Tree got trapped in Bottle in BFB 7. * Tree's original name is "Treeyee". * Tree has a total of 9 visible leaves. * So far, Questions Answered is the only episode of BFB where he didn’t have any lines. he:עץ Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Males Category:Voiced by Thomas Chick Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Tree Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Plants Category:Tiny Loser Chamber